Marauders Forever
by bemj11
Summary: Year three of the Marauders chronicles. No slash. No foul language.
1. Hello Again

Marauders Forever  
By Bianca Jenkins

Year Three of the Marauders Chronicles

These Characters and Places belong to J. K. Rowling

This is the third book of the Marauders chronicles. If you have not read the first two, I suggest you do that first. They are not long. The titles are: A Year For Learning and Another Year, Another Lesson. I hope this book will be longer.

Thanks to Freakyratlover for reviewing. I am glad you have enjoyed these so far. I am sorry I took so long to update, but I have been busy with school and stuff.

Now, without further ado, I present to you:

Chapter One:

Hello Again

Sirius quickly escaped his family and went off in search of his friends. He couldn't wait to see them again. He hadn't seen them since last school year. Where were they? They had to be here somewhere. Then he saw James with his family. He ran over to join him.

"Hey, James!" he yelled. James turned and smiled.

"HI!" he said enthusiastically. "My friend's here, mum, we Gotta go."

"Okay, dear." She said. "But remember what I said about staying out of trouble. And I really want you to be careful around that Lupin boy. I don't think it's a good idea to-"

He cut her off. "There's Peter, Siri. Let's go. Bye mum." He ran off, and Sirius followed.

They soon found Peter.

"Hi." Said Peter. "You guys can meet my parents." he turned to his parents. "Mum, Dad, this is James, and this is Sirius."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Mr. Pettigrew.

"Honored, sir." Said Sirius. The introductions were quickly completed.

"Where's Moo-Remus?" asked Peter, remembering just in time that his parents were still there.

"Dunno." Said James, looking around. "I reckon he's here somewhere."

"I don't see him." Said Sirius. "Let's wait for him on the train."

"Okay." Said James.

"Okay." Said Peter. The four boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Soon they were playing Exploding Snap and planning pranks. After a few minutes, the door opened and in came Moony. He sat down on a seat, leaned back, and sighed. He looked exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he was paler and thinner than usual.

"Hi." Said James.

"Hi." Echoed Peter.

"Hi." Agreed Sirius.

"Hello." Replied Moony hoarsely. "How are we doing today? Ready for a new year?"

"You betcha." Said James. "We've already got some pranks planned. How are you?"

"Fine. Not much worse than usual." He answered.

"Oh." Said Sirius. That wasn't saying much.

"Look," said Moony, "do you guys mind if I sleep on the trip up to Hogwarts? I am exhausted."

"No problem." Said James. "We don't mind at all. Do we, guys?"

"Nope." Said Peter.

"Not at all." Said Sirius.

"Thanks." Said Moony. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

"Wow." Said Sirius. "I wonder what his summer's been like. Must have been rough."

"Yeah." Agreed James. The other three were silent for a few minutes, then James spoke again.

"Hey, I've been thinking."

"Did it hurt?" asked Sirius.

"No." James said. "Now hush. I've been thinking. Moony has a nickname, right?"

"Yeah." Said Peter, not knowing where this was leading.

"So?" said Sirius.

"So we don't." said James.

"And?" asked Sirius.

"We should come up with some."

"Okay." Said Peter.

"Just shorten ours, really." Said James.

"Like what?" asked Sirius.

"Like I could be Jay, Peter could be Pete, and you could be Siri."

"Cool." Said Peter.

"I guess so." Agreed Sirius.

"Then it's settled." Said James happily. Peter and Sirius just shook their heads. Sometimes it didn't take much to please James, and if this would make their friend happy, that was fine.

As the train reached its destination, Remus woke up. The marauders quickly changed into their school robes and left the train. As they rode the carriages to the school, James told Remus of the marauders new nicknames. Remus just shook his head. James was a bit odd. But then, weren't they all?

They entered the Great Hall and sat down. The sorting went by slowly, with constant comments from Sirius. He said something about every student as they were sorted.

"She's nerdy. He's funny looking. Her nose is huge. What did he do to his hair? He's a geek, no offense, Moony."

"None taken."

"She's too tall. He's shorter than Jay was. That guy looks like a walking pork chop. Who is that? She is gorgeous. Ugh, what is that? A tub of lard with legs? Gross." After many comments of that type, the sorting was over. Dumbledore stood up, and every eye turned to him.

"Now, if I could have your attention for just a few moments, we will soon be ready to eat. First, I have a few reminders. The Forbidden Forest is, obviously, forbidden. The Whomping Willow, of course, will whomp you if you get to close. These areas are to be avoided, for your own good. First years are not allowed to have their own brooms. Curfew is now 10:00 p.m. Students are not to be out of the common room any later. Lastly, we have a new Muggle Studies teacher. I would like you all to welcome Professor Jenkins." At this a young witch with brown hair and glasses stood up. Polite applause filled the hall. She sat down, and Dumbledore continued. "Now, as we are all no doubt hungry, let us eat." Food filled the platters, and everyone began eating.

"Hey, Jay." Said Sirius.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"I bet I can eat more than you."

"You're on." Soon the two were seeing who could eat the most. When both were stuffed, they leaned back in their chairs and sighed.

"I think Moony beat you both." Said Peter. "He's still eating." Both of the overstuffed students groaned.

"Hey," said Sirius again, "Does anyone know who that girl was?"

"The one you described as gorgeous or the one you said had a huge nose?" asked Remus.

"The gorgeous one, duh."

"Oh."

"Do you know?"

"Yes." James and Peter just grinned at each other. Moony could sometimes be just as impish as the rest of the marauders.

"Who is she?"

"Who?"

"The girl."

"What girl?"

"You know what girl."

"I do?" By this time James and Peter were holding back laughter. Moony was in a malicious mood tonight.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Just tell me!" said Sirius, growing impatient.

"Okay. Obviously she is a first year. Her name is Amanda Westfall, but she prefers to be called Mandy. She is a muggle born. She is a Ravenclaw. She is very shy. Are you happy now?"

"Yes. How did you know all that?"

"I am psychic."

"Are not."

"I am. I knew you were not going to believe me. I knew you were going to say that."

"Sure you are. Sure you did."

Soon the feast was over, and all went to bed. The marauders were too tired to stay up late, and if they had tried, Frank probably would have killed them. So the marauders managed to not get in trouble on their first night back from the holidays.


	2. Professor Fruitcake

Chapter Two:

Professor Fruitcake

"What class do we have first?" asked Jay.

The four Marauders were eating breakfast. They all had schedules, but Moony was the only one that had looked at his. The others did not want to bother picking up theirs and knew Moony probably already had the schedule memorized.

"Divination." Replied Moony without checking.

"We'd better get going." Said Pete. "My mum says it's hard to find the classroom." The Marauders left the table and went off in search of the Divination classroom.

Pete was right, and twenty minutes later the Marauders were still seeking the Divination classroom.

"Where is the stupid room?" panted Sirius. "Why is it hidden in the middle of nowhere?"

"There it is." Said Moony, pointing to a trapdoor in the ceiling. To climb up there, you had to climb a silver ladder. Moony shivered and pretended not to while the others noticed and pretended not to.

The four climbed the ladder and entered the room.

Remus entered the room with his friends. He tried to ignore the heavy odors in the air and the pain in his hands from the ladder. Peter and James sat down at a small table, and Sirius sat down at another. Remus joined him. Then the Professor made her entrance.

"Greetings, class. My name is Professor Trelawny. You have probably not seen me before. I do not often leave this tower. I find being among so many people clouds the inner eye. You will be studying the art of Divination while in this class, and I know that many of you will not do well in this class. If you have the not the gift of a seer, no amount of book learning will help you."

She paused for dramatic effect, then turned to look at a girl. "Beware of strangers." The girl paled.

Trelawny spun around and pointed to James "I would avoid heights this month, if I were you."

Several students gasped, but James seemed unimpressed. Trelawny eventually finished her speech, and set them to work reading tea leaves.

Sirius looked into Remus's cup. "I see a sheep in the near future. It will sneak up behind you and bite you on the but. Sorry about your luck. Also, your dearest friend will be hit by a rubber chicken." He paused and actually managed to look tearful before he started laughing. This laughter attracted Peter and James, who were fighting off sleep. They asked what was going on and Sirius told them. Soon they had joined Sirius in fits of laughter. Unfortunately, this attracted Trelawny's attention. She floated over toward the foursome. James and Peter slid back to their places.

Trelawny approached Remus and Sirius.

"I sense you are having trouble. Let me gaze into your cup." She took Remus's cup. "I see pain and suffering. Sorrow and despair." She turned the cup slightly. "I see anger, hatred, bitterness." She turned the cup one more time, then screamed and dropped the cup. She looked at Remus worriedly.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"The grim."

"What?" asked Remus.

"The grim. Death is coming." The class was silent for the rest of the class. When it ended, everyone quietly got up and left.

It was lunch, and everyone was still rather quiet. Well, that is if you don't include the marauders.

They, excepting Moony, thought the whole incident with Trelawny hilarious. As they sat at the table joking, the Quidditch captain approached James. He looked at Moony.

"I, um, heard about your first class, and you don't need to worry. She does that to every year." He then turned to James. "We have Quidditch practice tonight at five. Don't be late." He then left the marauders.

"So." Said Siri. "What are we going to do today?" He was, as the others knew, referring to causing trouble.

James shrugged. He had already planted something, and it would be taking effect any second now.

"You don't want to do something? What's wrong with you?"

James shrugged again.

Siri was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the Slytherins turning into pink flamingoes at the moment. Siri just looked at James who shrugged again, and burst out laughing.

In fact, just about everyone was laughing. The only people not laughing were the Slytherins, and the teachers. Dumbledore even seemed slightly amused. He stood up, and things quieted down.

"Well, apparently trouble-makers, probably, I have been informed, those that call themselves the Marauders, have already felt the need to make the day more interesting. I suggest that all flamingoes go see Madame Pomfrey if they wish to return to their former selves. I also suggest that this not happen again." He sat down, and the flamingoes made their way to the Hospital wing. When all the flamingoes had left, everyone prepared to go to their next class.

"What class do we have next?" James asked.

"Muggle Studies" Remus replied.


	3. Muggle Studies

Chapter Three:

Muggle Studies

Author's note: culottes, as used in this chapter, refer not to French underwear, but to an article of clothing that women wear. These are like shorts, but are loose (Much like some skirts) and come at least below the knee. They are much like a loose skirt in appearance. Thank you.

The Marauders entered the Muggle Studies classroom. It was set up like a living room. There were couches against the wall, and beanbag chairs strewn about the floor. In the center of the room was a rug. The Professor was no where to be seen.

The Marauders all plopped down on a couch and waited for the Professor. Five minutes later, the person they assumed was the teacher came in.

"Sorry I'm late." She said. She was not wearing robes. Rather, she had on a loose light pink T-shirt, black culottes, and tennis shoes. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a braid. She had kind blue eyes that twinkled. She skipped over to a coffee table and picked up a pair of glasses. "Now I can see you guys." She explained as she put them on. "Now, Professor Dumbledore already introduced me as Professor Jenkins, but as I am only twenty-three, I would prefer that you call me Miss Bianca. This is my first year teaching, so you'll just have to put up with me. Also, I am from the United States, so I will probably talk funny. Please just bear with me. I am muggle-born, so I have a good grasp on muggles. I am passing out papers, please owl them to your parents. They are permission slips to go on field trips. If I do not get them back, I will have to owl your parents myself, so please save me some time. Our first lesson is on fitting in with muggles. You will learn to wear muggle apparel. I ask you to wear muggle clothing to this class from now on. Open your books and turn to page five in your book." The class went by smoothly, and was soon over.

"I like her." Said James. "She's cool."

"And interesting." Agreed Siri.

"And fun." Said Pete.

"The homework is nothing." James continued. "Put together a muggle outfit? That's easy."

"This class is going to be a breeze." Said Siri. "Anyone who fails should be smacked."

"Yeah." Agreed James.

The Marauders sat down at the table and began eating lunch. As they ate, Dumbledore stood up to give an announcement. "All Potions classes are canceled until further notice. It would appear that someone has wrecked the room, and it must be repaired. That is all." Around the Great Hall students were looking ecstatic. Except for the Slytherins, who all seemed sad. Not that that was a surprise to anyone.

"Ha!" Said Jay. "They should be thanking us. That was awesome."

"I thought it looked better." Said Pete.

"Definitely." Agreed Moony. They finished eating, and Jay went off to Quidditch practice. Sirius took Pete and wandered off to work on the Animagus thing. They walked around looking for an empty classroom, but couldn't find one. Turning a corner, they came face to face with Miss Bianca.

"May I help you, boys?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Sirius. "We need a place to work on something."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Research." Siri said.

"Oh. Well, feel free to use my classroom anytime there are no classes going on. Just don't break anything." She joked.

"Thanks." Said Sirius, surprised.

"No problem." She said. "Have a nice day."

The boys made their way to the Muggle Studies classroom and worked on becoming Animagi. After several hours of work, they went to find Jay and Moony.


	4. Care of Magical Creatures

Chapter Four:  
Care of Magical Creatures

As Remus walked with his friends out to where the Care of Magical Creatures class was, he wondered why he had let his friends talk him into taking this class. Most magical creatures did not like werewolves. Most feared them. He did not want to take this class. His friends, however, had signed up for it and begged him to as well. And he had, because they wanted him to.

His friends probably did not think he was very strong-willed. He was always giving in to them. They often joked that he was easier to persuade to do something than Peter. But this was in unimportant matters.

Professor Kettleburn appeared and led the class to a large wooden box. "Today we will be learning about Lotis (pronounced low tees, plural of Loti). They are not dangerous unless angered. Even then, they can not easily kill someone. They are not venomous. They are usually rather affectionate.For this month, everyone will be raising a Loti in class."

He opened the box and took out one of the things. It was rather monkey like in appearance, except its head was like that of a cat. Its tail was like a fox's. They were, all in all, rather cute. Soon everyone had one and was told to name and befriend their Loti for today.

Remus decided to name his Romulus, after his twin brother, who had been killed by the same werewolf that had bitten Remus. He approached his Loti cautiously. It growled (sort of) at him. Remus sighed and inched toward the Loti. It jumped at him and sank its teeth into his right wrist. He winced, but knew that trying to shake it off would be useless. He looked around for the Professor, who wasbusy helping Peter. He heard a crack as the thing bit through the bone in his wrist. He hissed softly, and pulled out his wand with his left hand. "Immobulus." He muttered, then set about pulling the creature's teeth out of his arm. He got it off, and set it on the ground. Then he looked at his wrist.

The bone was cracked, and the wound was bleeding pretty badly. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and clumsily bound up his wrist with his other hand. He then approached Professor Kettleburn.

"Professor Kettleburn?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"My Loti bit me."

"How badly?"

"He cracked the bone in my wrist." Remus replied, showing Professor Kettleburn. "May I go to the Hospital wing?"

"Yes, most certainly."

Remus went up to the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey healed his wrist without too much fuss, but told him to keep it bandaged for a couple of days and not to use that hand for a while. He left, and went to rejoin his companions who were now out of class.

He found Peter sitting alone in the common room. "Where are James and Sirius?" he asked.

"Quidditch practice and detention." Peter replied. "Wanna play chess?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." Soon the two were playing. After several games, Remus worked on helping Peter improve his playing.

"So," said Peter, "what happened to your arm?"

"A Loti bit it."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. He broke my wrist."

"Whew. That's rough. So what did you name yours?"

"Romulus. Yours?"

"George." They spent the rest of the evening playing, and went to bed around ten.

"Wonder what's taking the others so long?" Peter asked.

"I think James has detention tonight as well."

"Oh. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two boys were soon fast asleep, unaware of what the other two Marauders were up to.


	5. Quidditch

Chapter Five:

Quidditch

James was awake earlier than usual. He had woken up at 4:35 a.m. and had been unable to get back to sleep. Who could sleep when the first Quidditch game of the year was today?

Unable to be quiet any longer, James bounded up the stairs from the common room and into the dorm where his friends were sleeping peacefully. He stood there for a moment, almost unwilling to disturb the peace. ALMOST, but not quite.

He walked over to Pete's bed. Pete would be the least likely to hit him with something. He shook Pete, who rolled over and moaned.

"Wake up, Pete!" he said loudly. Pete sat up quickly.

"Huh? What?" asked Pete, still sleepy.

"It's morning."

"Yeah, sure." Pete rolled over and went back to sleep.

Next James went over to Siri's bed. He approached the bed cautiously. "Siri?" he whispered. "Wake up."

In response, Siri picked up his pillow and threw it at James. "Leave me alone." He muttered threateningly. James moved on to Moony.

"MOONY WAKE UP!" he yelled. Moony, surprised, tried to roll away from the noise and fell out of bed. "You okay?" asked James

Moony sat up. "No."

"Sorry."

"That's fine. Why are we up so early?"

"Today's the Quidditch game."

"Oh. Is that why you are not practicing right now?"

"Yeah. The captain wants us rested to play against the Ravenclaws."

"Is he worried?"

James snorted. "Not a chance."

"What do you want to do?"

James thought for a second. "Wanna fly?"

Moony was silent for a second. "No, but we can."

"Okay." The two got dressed and made their way to the Quidditch field. Soon they were flying, James zooming around at top speed, and Moony just kind of hovering. After a few hours, Moony pulled up beside James.

"The others will be up by now, and wondering where we are." He said. "Let us go inside."

"Okay." Said James.

The two went inside and soon found Siri and Pete. The four went to breakfast. When they had finished, the worked on homework. Soon it was time for the game.

"See ya, guys." Said James as he headed for the locker room.

Once inside, he sat down and prepared to listen to the captain's speech. "Alright, team," The captain said, "Today is the first game of the year, and by golly we're gonna win. We have worked so hard that there is no way we can lose. So, get out there and play hard. Show them what you're made of. Let's go."

They made their way onto the field. J.J., Frank Longbottom's twin, was doing the commentary. "And now, we have the Gryffindor team. Rumor has it that the captain has finally gone off his rocker, but it may be what this team needs to win after the way they were beaten so badly last year. We will see. The snitch has been released, and the game has begun."

As soon as the game started, all thoughts except those of finding the snitch disappeared from James's mind. He scanned the field, searching for it. It was not to be found. He saw a flash of gold, and darted off toward it. It was the snitch. He flew after it top speed, and nearly had it when he was nearly knocked off his broom by a bludger.

"And Potter gets nailed by a bludger. Who knows what he was trying to do, though, if he didn't see it coming." He heard J.J. comment.

Over the crowd, he heard Siri. "Don't get yourself killed, you moron!"

He looked over where his friends were sitting. Siri was laughing, he evidently thought that was funny. Pete looked worried, and Moony- Moony had his nose buried in a book. Typical, thought James, he would be reading now. He turned his attention back to the game.

Ravenclaw was winning by fifty points. James looked everywhere for the snitch. He saw it, then. It was right near the ground. He would have to dive for it and hope he could pull up in time. He dove for it.

"And that bludger must have hit Gryffindor's seeker harder than we thought. He is now hurtling full speed towards the ground. He's going to crash. Ouch, that had to hurt. Is he alright? What is he doing? Oh, he's got the snitch! Gryffindor wins 150-50!"

James stood up, he wasn't hurt. He had rolled off his broom at the last minute and caught the snitch.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't so convinced that he was okay, though.

He looked up at his friends. Siri and Pete were celebrating loudly, and Moony was, of course, still reading. Of course, he never had been interested in Quidditch, but he could at least have watched the game.

As soon as he had convinced Madame Pomfrey he was not hurt and escaped his ecstatic team, he joined his friends.

The team finally settled down around dinnertime. The Marauders sat there eating.

"I heard Dumbledore has an announcement." Said Pete awkwardly. He and Siri had noticed that James seemed a little upset at Moony.

"Cool." Said Siri. "Wonder what it is."

"Dunno." Said Pete.

"Hi." Said Lilly, who had made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi." Said James, looking up. There was Lilly Evans. The most beautiful girl in the school.

"I just wanted to say good job, Potter. That was a nice catch." She said to James.

"What? Oh thanks." He said, embarrassed. Although why, he had no idea.

"Okay, well, see ya." She said and walked off.

Siri snickered. "Jay's got a crush."

"Do not!" said James indignantly.

"Do too. You were out in lala land."

"Was not. And anyway, what about miss Amanda? Are you getting anywhere with her?"

Siri blushed slightly, "Of course not. Why would I? She's just a silly first year."

"Right." Said James, and he would have pursued this farther, except Dumbledore chose to stand and make an announcement at that moment.

"Attention, everyone." He said. "I would like to make an announcement. This year we will be having a Yule Ball for students third year and up. It is a mandatory thing, and I hope everyone will enjoy it. First and second years may attend if asked by an older student. Thank you."

With that, he sat down.

"Cool." Said James. "Maybe I'll ask Lilly to go."

Pete and Siri just burst out laughing at this.

"What?" asked James.

"You don't have a crush?"

"No, I don't." and with that, he stormed away.


	6. Lilly Evans

Chapter Six:

Lilly Evans

Lilly Evans was the most beautiful girl in school. She had emerald green eyes that just sparkled like gems. She had beautiful red hair that hung down her back and reached about elbow length. She was beautiful. And she did NOT wear makeup, did NOT fuss about her hair, did NOT giggle, did NOT wear perfume, and best of all, was NOT a Slytherin. She was smart, but not too smart, fun, friendly, and kind. Surely there was no better girl.

James thought all this, then thought about the Yule Ball.

I'm gonna ask her to go with me, he thought.

But what if she laughed at him? What if she said no? What if she just stood there and giggled at him? What would his friends say?

If they found out he wanted to ask her, they would tease him about it.

I'll ask her tomorrow, he thought. After all, it was only December 5th. He had plenty of time.

He had been thinking about this for several months. In fact, he had been thinking about this since the Yule Ball had been announced.

In between classes, quidditch, homework, and sleeping, he hadn't really had time to do much of anything.

He really didn't evenhave much time to hang out with the other Marauders. He kind of felt guilty about that, but surely they would have said something if it were a problem, wouldn't they?

On December 10th, he looked for her to ask her and found Pete and Siri.

"Hey, when are we gonna work on the thing?" Siri asked.

"What thing?" asked James, confused.

"The Animagus thing, duh." Siri replied.

"Oh, well, I guess we can now. Where's Moony?" James said.

"Hospital wing." Said Pete.

"Malfoy beat him up again."

"Again?" asked James. "When did he start doing that?"

"Uhhhhhhh." Pete seemed upset. "September."

"WHAT!" said James.

"Calm down." Said Siri. "He's fine."

"Yeah." Added Pete. "Except for his arm."

"What?"

"It broke."

"What!"

"Well,

Malfoy helped it, but Moony would never tell Pomfrey that."

"WHAT?"

"He hasn't told Pomfrey a thing all year about it. She doesn't have a clue."

"WHAT!"

"Come on, Jay, we're wasting time. Let's get to work." Said Siri.

"Fine."

On December 15th, James actually found Lilly. She was surrounded by giggling girls.

He turned and went the opposite direction.

Why did she have to have friends that giggled?

On December 20th. He finally asked her.

"Lilly, I was wondering, if you don't have any plans, if maybe you would go to the Yule Ball with me."

He stood there, expecting her to laugh, maybe blush, but was not expecting her reply.

"I would love to, James." She said. "But, uh, someone already asked me. Sorry."

"Oh." He said sadly.

Who would he go with now? He had to go with someone.

"If you want, though, I can ask if Kiki wants to go. She's not going with anyone."

"Sure. Thanks."

"I'll ask her then. Uh, see ya." She went off to find her friends.

James sighed. He was too late. Someone else had asked her.

Of course they did, he thought, she's beautiful. Who wouldn't?

He glumly went off to complain to Pete, who was the only marauder he could find.

"That's too bad, Jay." Said Peter. "Sorry, man."

"I should have known someone would ask her." Jay said gloomily. "So did you ask someone?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Lilly's friend."

"Tandy?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Jay was silent for a minute.

"Where are Siri and Moony?"

"Detention."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"With who?"

"Whom."

"With whom?"

"Windol."

"Oh. Moony's rubbing off on you, ya know."

"I know. We play a lot of chess lately."

"Have you gotten better?"

"A little bit."

"Wanna play?"

"Sure." They played, and Jay quickly realized that Pete had been playing a lot of chess with Moony.

Pete was actually doing pretty well. "Checkmate." Said Peter.

"Wow. You have gotten better."

"Thank you." At that moment, Siri entered the common room looking angry.

"What?" asked Jay.

"Windol-Malfoy-Stupid-Detention-fifty-Hospital-night." Siri said, storming up to the dorm.

Pete and Jay followed him up.

"What happened?" asked Pete.

"I ran into Malfoy trying to beat up Moony again and thumped him and Windol caught us and believed Malfoy and gave us detention and took away fifty points from Gryffindor each and we had to pickle blast-ended-screwts and Moony is in the Hospital wing getting his nose fixed Malfoy broke it and he has to stay there for the night and I am going to kill Malfoy Good night." Sirius plopped down on his bed and went to sleep.

Pete and Jay left and went back to playing chess.

"Siri is going to the ball with J.J." Pete said conversationally.

"Longbottom?"

"Yup."

"She's going?"

"She has to."

"Oh."

"Frank said Siri better be nice or he'll make him miserable for the rest of his school years."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Who's Frank going with?"

"Alice something-or-other. Hufflepuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, an owl."

"With a letter."

"At night?" "

Yeah."

"Weird."

"It's for you." James opened the letter. It was from Kiki.

James,  
I will go with you to the ball. As a friend, nothing more, and I  
am no dancer, so don't ask. See Ya.  
Signed,  
Kiki.

"Well," said Pete, "that solves your problem."

"Yup."

"Do you have Quidditch practice tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Oh. Well, I guess we had better get bed."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	7. Yule Ball Disaster

Chapter Seven:

The Yule Ball

The Yule Ball was beginning. Everything was very nice, but Moony wasn't there yet. He probably had trouble finding a date, thought Siri, he was so shy. Poor guy.

"Siri." Pete whispered.

"What?"

"Moony's here."

"Good."

"No. Look who he's with."

Siri looked, and his jaw dropped in shock. Moony was entering the room with none other than Lilly Evans. "James is going to be furious." Said Siri.

"Why am I going to be upset?" asked Jay, approaching with Kiki beside him. He followed Siri's gaze, and his expression changed from confusion to surprise to anger.

"What's up with that? I don't believe his nerve." Moony and Lilly came over to the others, talking animatedly.

"Hi." Said Moony.

"Hi." Said Lilly.

"Hi." Said Siri tensely.

"Hi." Said Pete tensely.

"Hi." Said J.J.

"Hi." Said Tandy nervously.

"Hi." Said Kiki nervously.

The evening passed without James killing anyone.

Frank watched J.J. and Sirius closely but did not murder Sirius.

Peter did not hide in fear of James's wrath.

Malfoy and his gang left everybody alone.

Kiki and James did not try to dance, much to everyone's relief.

It was after the ball that things went amok.

In the Ravenclaw girls' dorm, the Kiki and Tandy enlightened Lilly as to why James seemed upset.

She took this well.

In the Gryffindor boys' dorm, things were not going so well.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" James yelled at Moony.

"What?"

"YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO ASK LILLY TO THE BALL!"

"But you did not."

"I DID BUT THEN IT WAS TOO LATE! SOMEONE ELSE ASKED HER FIRST!"

"James."

"SHUT UP!"

"I do not need to deal with this today."

"YOU HAD BETTER! OR ARE YOU TOO GOOD TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

"James."

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU ASK HER!"

"No one else did."

"I WAS GOING TOO AND I DID WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"Somewhere with less noise." Remus left.

"HOW CAN HE DO THAT!" James asked Siri.

"His ears are probably hurting. He hasn't been felling well lately. If you actually spent time with us anymore you would have noticed."

"ARE YOU SIDING WITH HIM?"

"No! I am just saying tha- forget it. I don't care. You're too busy playing Quidditch. I'm leaving. And for your information, I am upset with him too." Sirius stormed out.

"James?" asked Pete timidly.

"WHAT?" Snapped James.

"Are you mad at me?"

"WHY?"

"I don't want you too be."

"YOU NEVER WANT ANYONE MAD AT YOU! YOU ARE TO AFRAID TO OFFEND ANYONE!YOU ARE A COWARD!"

Peter stood there for a minute, then ran from the room.

James growled and stormed off.


	8. Frank's Quest

Chapter Eight:  
Frank's Quest

Hi. My name is Frank Longbottom. I am a Gryffindor Third Year. My  
roommates are James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus  
Lupin. They have been friends since First Year.

I don't mind them excluding me. I have my own friends. Besides, the marauders, as they  
are known as, are a little nuts. For the past three years since school  
started, I have been awakened by the marauders every morning no later  
than 6:00 a.m. They wrestle, they hex each other, they yell, they  
break things, they shake the walls with their noise and trouble.

Except for today, Christmas day. It is 7:30 a.m. I have not slept this  
late for ages. It isquiet in our dorm. Too quiet. The silence is  
unnerving. I am going to find out where they are.

I get up and get dressed, then go downstairs. My sister greets me with a "Happy Christmas!"

"Hi. Same to you." I reply. She laughs. She always laughs at me.

We are twins. Her name is Jesse James Longbottom. She hates her name,  
so everyone calls her J.J.I suppose it is disturbing to be named  
Jesse James when your brother's name is Frank James Longbottom. We  
have the same middle name. Weird, huh?

"Where are the marauders?" I ask her. She frowns.

"Didn't you hear?"

"What?" I ask, worried.

"They got in a fight. They're all mad as fire at each other."

"Over what?"

"It started over Lilly Evans."

"The girl James has a crush on?"

"Had."

"Had?"

"He's mad at her. She's mad all of them for being so stupid."

"Wow. We have to get them back together."

"Too peaceful for you?"

"Yeah. Besides, they're meant to be together."

"I know, but you are so on your own. I am not getting on any of their  
bad sides."

"Alright." I sigh; this is not going to be easy. I go back into the  
dorm and get a piece of parchment and a quill. I always have been too  
organized, according to Jesse. I make a list of how to get them back  
together.

It reads:

How to Reunite the Marauders:

1.Talk to Peter

2.Talk to James

3.Talk to Sirius

4.Talk to Lilly

5.Talk to Remus (maybe, he is rather disturbing)

6.Talk to other friends

7. Give up, if you reach this step, it's hopeless

I go over my list and think, "It's time to get to work."

I go and look for Peter. He is nowhere to be found. I sigh. Might as well just start tomorrow.

I find my sister.

"I've been waiting for you. Let's open our presents. It is Christmas, after all."

I agree, and we have a fun time together. I manage not to worry too much about the marauders tonight.

Author's note: I know this chapter is a bit short and the next few are as well, but please bear with me. Thanks to zoey() . for reviewing. I am flattered and blushing.


	9. Peter Pettigrew

Chapter Nine

Peter Pettigrew

I wake up and check my watch. It's 8:00 a.m.

The silence is nerve- racking. I get up, make my bed, get dressed and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

On the way down, I run into Peter.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." He replies gloomily.

"I'm going to breakfast. Care to join me?" He perks up slightly.

"Sure." We go down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast. After a few minutes, I ask him where his friends are.

He looks at me strangely. "Oh, well, we aren't exactly friends anymore."

"Why not?" I ask.

"They're just a bunch of jerks. Always push me around. I don't need them, anyway." Wow, he is upset. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." I say. "Why are you mad? Any specifics?"

"James yelled at me and called me a coward. Sirius told me that he didn't have time to baby-sit me. Remus told me to leave him alone. I am lonely, though."

"Want to hang out today?" I ask.

"Sure."

We spend the rest of the day together. We do homework, play chess, play exploding snap, and gobstones. Peter's actually a pretty fun guy. He misses his "ex-friends," though.

I learn a lot about him today. His parents, who were Aurors, died when he was a baby. He was raised by muggles who had never heard of magic before he got his letter.

He's not really much of a troublemaker. He's a nervous person, but not paranoid. He has a nice sense of humor.

The day is over and I am exhausted, but I still don't know how to get the marauders back together.


	10. James Potter

Chapter Ten

James Potter

Day 2. I wake up at 7:00. James is already gone. I get up, get dressed, eat a quick breakfast, and look for him.

I find him at Quidditch practice. Peter is right when he says James is obsessed with Quidditch. He loves it.

Several hours later, after practice, I approach James.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." He replies. He goes to eat lunch. I join him. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Where are your friends?" I ask.

"Who?" He asks haughtily.

"You know, the other marauders."

"Oh, them. I don't hang out with them anymore."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Where should I start?"

"Peter." I suggest.

"Ah, yes, Pettigrew. He is a coward."

"And?"

"And annoying, and slow, and boring, and timid, and a pain in the neck."

"How?"

"He worries, whines, and does anything you tell him."

"Okay. What about Sirius?"

"Stuck up, snobby, conceited, selfish, proud, rude..."

"Okay, Remus, then."

"Lupin? I do NOT want to talk about that backstabber." He gets up and storms off. I sigh and finish my lunch. Things are worse than I thought.

I get up and go to find Sirius.


	11. Sirius Black

Chapter Eleven

Sirius Black

I find Sirius in the library, reading. He is sitting in a corner, his nose buried in a huge book. I approach him carefully. He looks up as I stop a few feet away from him.

"May I help you?" he asks.

"I guess." I reply.

"What?"

"I was wondering where your friends were."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replies shortly.

"James?"

"Potter? That jerk? Get real."

"Peter?"

"Do I look like a baby-sitter to you?"

"Remus?"

He snorts. "Him? Ha." He scoffs.

"What's wrong with him?"

"First, he's a traitor to Potter. I don't enjoy being near a traitor. Second, he's a liar. Third, his life is so stinking easy compared to mine, and he doesn't even realize it."

"Well."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay then, good day to you."

"See ya." He goes back to his book, and I leave. Things look even more hopeless.

As I go to sleep tonight, I wonder if one of the school's greatest friendships is over.


	12. Remus Lupin

Chapter Twelve:

Remus Lupin

Day 3. December 27. I wake up at 7:30, get dressed, eat breakfast, go outside, and think. Is it hopeless? Are the marauders destined to be enemies? Surely I can do something. But what? What can I do? Maybe nothing. Someone breaks into my thoughts.

"Umm, hello?" I look up. Lilly Evans is addressing me.

"Hi." I say. "Did you say something?"

"Yes. I asked if you were okay. You seem upset."

I look at her, and explain my problem. She listens closely, and a few seconds after I finish talking, she speaks.

"Well, I am avoiding them because this whole fight started over me. James shouldn't have been so upset, Remus and I were only going as friends."

"So, you two are talking?"

"No. He's been kind of distant since the ball, and when he's like that, its best to just leave him alone."

"So are you mad?"

"Kind of. I think it's stupid to let something this trivial separate them."

"Yeah."

"So have you talked to them?"

"Yes. Except Remus."

"Why?"

"He makes me nervous."

"You're scared of him."

"Kind of."

"Don't be. He's not going to do anything to you."

"I know. I'm just..."

"Just talk to him. He's probably the one most hurt by this."

"Okay, I will. Do you know where he is?"

"Nope, sorry, can't help you there. I just give advice."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I go off to look for Remus. I search the dorm, common room, library, Great Hall, and outside. He is nowhere to be found. I look everywhere for him. Finally, as I am about to give up my search, I turn a corner and find him with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy's goons have pinned Remus up against the wall. He has a bloody nose. They turn and see me. Malfoy approaches me, wand in hand.

"What do you want?" he sneers.

"Uh, I'm just looking for someone." I say.

"Who?" He asks maliciously.

"Um, just someone."

"Who?" He repeats threateningly.

"Him." I say, pointing to Remus.

Malfoy turns away from me and starts to walk away. Remus's eyes widen and he starts to struggle. Malfoy turns to look at me, a cruel smile on his lips. As if he can read Malfoy's mind, Remus speaks.

"Leave him alone." He says.

"Why should I?" asks Malfoy.

"He has done nothing."

"He might tell."

"He won't."

"How can you know?" Malfoy takes a step toward, me wand raised.

"Leave him alone, Lucius." Growles Remus.

"Or what?"

"I don't make threats."

"You want a piece of me, Lupin? Malfoy scoffs. "Bring it on." He looks at his goons. "Let him go." They do, and Remus nearly falls, but catches himself and draws up to his full height. He's actually pretty tall when he isn't slouched over, but his height makes him look skinnier. He looks Malfoy dead in the eye. He never makes eye contact with anyone. In one smooth motion he pulls his wand from his sleeve and aims it at Malfoy.

Malfoy is ready. He raises his wand and shouts "Impedimenta!"

Remus dodges it and replies. "Ricutsempra."

Malfoy barely avoids it by dropping to the ground. He jumps back up angry. He points his wand at Remus. "Crucio." he snarls.

Remus screams and falls to the ground. Through clenched teeth he mutters "Stupefy." It works. He follows it up with "Petrificus Totalus." He struggles to his feet, and turns to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight." He says coldly. He is very angry. It is a frightening thing to see someone who has always been the calm one as angry as Remus now was.

Crabbe and Goyle do not need to be told twice. They turn and run down the hall. Remus turns to look at me, once again his calm, controlled self. "Are you all right?" he asks.

"I'm fine." I reply shakily. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He says, then collapses. I go over and offer my hand to help him. He looks at uncertainly, then accepts it. I help him up. It's easy, considering he scarcely weighs a thing. He's obviously hurt.

"Where are we going?" I ask. "Hospital wing?"

"No." he says quietly. "If you will help me to the dorm, I will be all right."

"Sure." I say. We make our way slowly to the dorm. Once we get there, I help him to his bed, and he sits down.

"Thank you." He says. He is thanking me. He was the on who rescued me from Malfoy and he is thanking me.

"What for?" I ask, confused.

"Helping me up here." He replies. "You didn't have to."

"Are you kidding? After what just happened? He used the Cruciatus curse on you."

"And?"

"If anything, I owe you." I say.

"He shakes his head. "No, you do not."

"You helped me."

"Anyone would have." We both know this isn't true, and I tell him so. "Fine." He says. "Do not tell anyone about any of this and we are even."

"You have my word." Strange request, isn't it? "Um, can I ask you something?" He tenses up. I wonder why.

"What about?"

"You and the other marauders." He relaxes. "What about us?"

"I just noticed that you weren't hanging out, and wondered why."

"Oh." He says. "We had a bit of a falling out."

"Why?"

"Different reasons."

"Like what?"

"James is upset with me because I went to the Yule Ball with Lilly Evans. He has a bit of a crush on her."

"I noticed. So he thought you were trying to steal her, right?"

"I think so."

"But you weren't"

"No, of course not." He says quickly. He sighs softly. "I would never try."

"What about Sirius?"

"I believe he is upset for the same reason."

"And Peter?"

"I pushed him away. I did not want to lose my temper with him."

"Probably hurt his feelings."

"I didn't want to blow up on him."

"Is this better?"

"No."

"No?"

"I hate being alone." He says, almost bitterly. He is silent for a few minutes, then looks out the window. "Why am I even talking to you?" he wonders aloud. "I never even talk to the others like this."

"Maybe that's your problem."

"Maybe." He is quiet.

"Anyway, I'm a good listener."

He looks me right in the eye. His eyes are grey. They are calm, but sad and-I don't know-old somehow, I guess. He seems older than his years. He has a piercing gaze. Like he can see right through you. "I believe you are." He says. "And trustworthy, as well." He pauses for a moment, then speaks.

"I just don't know what to do. I am afraid they will stay angry with me, but do not know how to talk to them. I fear it would just make things worse. I do not want that. They are the only friends I have ever had. And they have stayed with me. It doesn't matter to them that I am different. I do not want to lose them." He shrugged. "I guess there's nothing I can do about it. Thank you anyway." I take the hint that he doesn't want to talk about it anymore. I've done my best. I just hope they get back together. I leave the room, and find Peter in the hall.

"I heard everything." He blurts out nervously. I smile.

"Then go talk to him." I say.

"Okay." He says, and goes into the room. Maybe I have done some good after all.


	13. The War Between The Gryffindors

Chapter Thirteen

The War Between the Gryffindors

Several weeks had gone by. Peter and Remus had made up, as had James and Sirius. Now the two groups were simply mad at each other. James and Sirius had shown their anger by constantly pranking the other two. Remus and Peter had tried just ignoring them, but had taken to retaliating in more subtle ways.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Frank in Potions class. Everyone did. As usual, the potion being made by Remus and Peter blew up. Unusually, it soaked James and Sirius and turned them Slytherin green.

"Watch it, Lupin." Snapped James, unhappy at being the color of the Slytherin house.

"Sorry," said Remus, "that was quite accidental."

"Sure it was." Sirius jumped in, also upset at being green.

"I do apologize," Replied Remus. "and I am almost certain that it will fade in a week or so."

"A week?" snarled James.

"Is there a problem here?" Windol interrupted the anger festival.

"Yes." Answered James. "We believe that since we were not working on a color changing potion today, that Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew did this on purpose."

"Really?" said Windol. "Well, then, Lupin, Pettigrew, you both have detention." He turned and went back to monitoring potions.

Remus and Peter just sat there, stunned.

"This is ridiculous." Remus fumed, once in the relative safety of the dorm. It was an unofficial sort of neutral zone. "We have had detention every day of the month because of them."

"Retaliating isn't working. Sorry about Potions." Peter said.

"Don't be."

"I am. It was my idea to fight back." Peter shrugged. "You're right. We just have to deal with it."

"I do not know if that will do any good, either."

"We can only hope." Peter was silent for a moment. "Wanna play some chess?"

"Sure." The two spent the rest of the evening unhappily playing chess together.

Things went from bad to worse. Remus and Peter had given up. James and Sirius, however, were just getting started.

"Think I can hit him?" James asked Sirius, pointing to Lupin.

"Maybe. Try." Sirius replied. "Just don't let Ravenloft catch you." They were in DADA. James and Sirius were sitting in the back of the room, and Pettigrew and Lupin were in the front.

James waited until Ravenloft was writing on the chalkboard. When her back was turned, he took aim and threw a knut at the back of Lupin's head. His aim was perfect. Lupin ignored him.

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a galleon. He chucked it at Pettigrew. It hit him right in the back of the head. He turned around, but was stopped from whatever he was going to do by Lupin. The two went back to work.

Aggravated, James reached into his pocket and pulled out a sickle. Without thinking about the silver in it, he threw it a Lupin. It hit. Startled, Lupin cried out and dropped his quill. Ravenloft turned around.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Lupin?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, but Pettigrew spoke up. "Professor Ravenloft, this just hit him in the back of the head." He held up the sickle.

Professor Ravenloft looked around. "Who threw this?" She asked coldly. No one answered.

Then Pettigrew spoke up again. "Professor Ravenloft, James did."

"Mr. Potter, is this true?"

He looked at her. "Yes, Professor Ravenloft." He confessed without remorse.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, you have detention, and it had best not happen again."

"Yes, Professor Ravenloft." He and Sirius spent the rest of the class glaring at Pettigrew and Lupin.

"Do we have to?" asked Peter nervously.

"If we want to eat lunch today." Remus replied. He and Peter approached the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Look, Sirius." James said, upon their arrival. "The rat. And his protector."

"That's funny." Sirius replied. "Don't wolves eat rats?"

"No." said Remus easily. "That is a common misconception."

"Did you hear something, Sirius?" James asked.

"Nope."

Rolling his eyes, Remus picked up his silverware. Pain shot through his hand, and he quickly dropped it. "Ouch!" he muttered.

Sirius and James snorted. "Can't even pick up a fork." James sneered.

"Pitiful." Sirius agreed.

"That is enough." Said Remus quietly.

"Or what?" James said. "You'll bite me?" Remus stood up abruptly.

"Come on, Peter. Let us go." He said, and left. Peter followed.


	14. In Which People Go Home For Spring Break

Chapter Fourteen:

In Which People Go Home for Spring Break

It was Spring Break, and, much to his delight, Sirius had been invited to James's house. He had eagerly accepted the invitation, and was now waiting beside James at the train station, looking for Mr. or Mrs. Potter.

"Where are they?" asked James. "One of them was supposed to be here."

"Maybe they're running a little late." Suggested Sirius.

"Doubt it." James said. "Might as well find a bench and get comfortable. It's probably going to be a while." They sat down, and five minutes later, were approached by some woman in muggle clothes with black hair that was currently in a long, tight braid.

"Hello, James. This must be Sirius. Well, let's go." Following James's example, Sirius gathered his stuff and followed the stranger. They put their stuff in the trunk of a black mustang and climbed in.

Once the car was started, the stranger started talking.

"Sorry your parents couldn't make it, James. Your father is out on a raid and your mother is a nervous wreck-this is the sixth raid this month- so I volunteered to come and get you. Got stuck in traffic, though, which is why I was late."

"My dad is an Auror." James explained to Sirius. "This is Audrey, one of dad's co-workers."

Before very long, they reached the Potter mansion. Sirius, living in a mansion himself, was more impressed by how happy it looked than its size. They made their way inside, and Audrey left them in the front hall.

"Have your dad contact me." She said to James as she left.

"Okay." He said, then, "MUM! I'M HOME!"

Mrs. Potter came out of the kitchen. She had blue eyes, like her son, and red hair. "Hello, dear.

Why don't you and Sirius put your stuff in your room, and then it should be time to eat."

"Okay." He said. Then turned to Sirius. "Come on."

James led the way up two flights of stairs and down the hall into his room. The walls were covered with Quidditch pictures. The beds (there were two) were decorated with Quidditch themes. The room was all Quidditch.

"Wow." Said Sirius. "Cool."

"Thanks. Just throw your stuff down somewhere and pick a bed." Said James.

"Okay." Soon the two were situated and headed back downstairs. Dinner was ready, so James, Sirius, and Mrs. Potter sat down and ate. The conversation was mostly about school. It eventually ventured from behavior and grades to friends.

"So," Said Mrs. Potter, "Are you and that Lupin boy still 'hanging out?'"

"No." said James.

"You actually listened?"

"Well, we had an argument of sorts."

"Oh?"

"Lupin tried to steal his girl by asking her to the Yule Ball before he did." Sirius broke in.

"Oh." Said his mom. "Sorry, dear."

They finished their dinner, and went back upstairs to James's room. They spent the rest of the evening playing exploding snap and talking.

"Thanks for inviting me over." Said Peter. He and Remus had just finished dinner at the Lupin house.

"Thanks for coming."

"Hey, are we still going to my house Wednesday?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Doesn't matter. Whatever's fine. Want to explore?"

"The woods?"

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah, during the day."

"Do you want to?"

"Sure, if you want to." They checked in with Mrs. Lupin, then went out and explored the woods. Moony seemed to know where he was going, despite the lack of paths.

"You sure know your way around." Said Peter after a bit.

"Yeah," said Moony, "I used to spend all day up here."

"You did?"

"Before Hogwarts. And before my dad was arrested."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. It's better this way. He was a Deatheater."

"Oh. Do you miss him?"

"No." Moony said quickly.

"Sorry."

"No, I am sorry. I did not mean to snap at you."

"That's all right." Peter wondered why Moony was touchy about that.

"My dad hated me."Remus said after a minute of silence. "Mainly because of what I was. He also blamed me for the death of Romulus."

"Who?"

"Romulus. He was my twin brother. He was killed by the samewerewolf that bit me."

"Oh."

"He used to hit me sometimes. Only when mom wasn't around, though. She would not have stood for it if she had known. She would have tried to defend me, and who knows what would have happened. He was pure evil."

"Sorry."

"That was years ago. He is gone now."

"Oh."

"Sorry. I should not have bothered you with that."

"That's okay. After all, what are friends for?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Should we head back? It's getting dark."

"Yeah, we should. This way."

The two made their way back to the house. It was dark by the time they returned. Being very tired from their walk, the two boys went to bed shortly after their return.

James and Sirius awoke the next morning at 8:00. They got up, dressed, and went downstairs. James's mom was in the kitchen.

"And what are you two doing up at this time?" she asked.

"We slept in." Sirius explained.

"Really?" she asked, amused.

"Yeah." Said James. "When's breakfast?"

"It's ready now." She replied.

After a good breakfast of pancakes, sausages, eggs, bacon, and biscuits, James and Sirius went outside. Since the Potter's lived out in the country away from muggles, Sirius and James were allowed to fly in the back yard with their broomsticks, as long as they didn't go too far. They played Quidditch until James's dad got home. They went inside to find him talking to Mrs. Potter.

"Hi, dad."

"Hi." He replied. "This is-?"

"Sirius." Sirius introduced himself.

"Glad to have you here, Sirius."

"I'm glad to be here, sir."

Mrs. Potter spoke up. "Why don't you boys go play upstairs, James?"

"Okay, mum." The two boys went upstairs and, not having anything else to do, did their homework that had been assigned for over the holiday work.

It was Wednesday morning, and Remus and Peter were headed towards Peter's house. They would be going camping with Peter's adopted family. Remus was nervous. He always was nervous about meeting new people. He hoped that they wouldn't notice anything odd about him. They would all be camping together for four days. That was a long time to spend with people you had never met before, even if they were the family of a friend.

Soon they arrived at Peter's house, and introductions began.

"This is Remus Lupin." Peter announced to the family, which was mostly in the yard. "Remus, this is my mom and this is my dad, Mr. and Mrs. Brown. This is my Aunt Julia and her husband Rob. This is their oldest daughter, Maggie, who is 21, and her boyfriend Aaron, who is 22. These are Aunt Julia's middle children, Jedediah, Jeremiah, and Jebediah, who are 15 and triplets. You can call them Jed, Jerm, and Jeb. This is Liz, the youngest, who is 9, and this is her friend, Rachel, who is also 9. And that is everyone."

Introductions having been made, the families packed up and headed for the wilderness. After several hours, they arrived at the campground and hiked out to find a place to set up camp. They found a place that was mostly surrounded by trees, and had a small clearing for a campfire. While the adults set up the tents, the children split into groups to find firewood. Peter, Remus, Liz, and Rachel went together, and triplets grouped up as well.

"Don't wander too far." Called Maggie as they set off. "And watch out for werewolves."

Remus looked at Peter nervously. "She's just kidding." He said. "She's just trying to scare us."

"Oh." He said, calming down some.

Soon they had found plenty of firewood and headed back to the camp. They piled up the wood and soon had a nice campfire going. As darkness fell, they all sat down and began roasting hotdogs for dinner. Remus found this new way of cooking neat, but figured that it wasn't all that unusual of a thing to do. As they ate, Aaron began to tell ghost stories, as Peter called them.

"They're all made up." Peter whispered to Remus.

Aaron, hearing Peter's comment, turned to Remus. "These stories are real." He said matter-of-factly. "In fact, the story I am getting ready to tell you happened in this very campground."

A few hours later, as the boys were getting ready for bed, Aaron stopped Peter. "Hey, Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter turned to look at Remus, to see if he would mind being left alone with the triplets for a few minutes. He shrugged.

"Sure." Said Peter, following Aaron outside the tent. "What is it?"

"I hope I didn't scare your friend too much."

"Oh, he's fine. He just doesn't go camping much."

"Oh. So he's alright?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then, see ya tomorrow."

"See ya." Peter went back inside and finished getting ready for bed. He lay down in the sleeping bag next to Remus, who was looking at the ceiling. "Did you hear us?" Peter asked him.

"Yes."

"You know, he didn't mean anything about it. It's just tradition to tell scary stories around a campfire when you go camping."

"I realized that."

"Okay. Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight." Things were quiet for a few minutes, then Peter interrupted the stillness.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss James and Sirius?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yeah. Do you think we'll become friends again? I mean, they can't stay mad forever, can they?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe they'll stop being mad over spring break."

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"Anything can happen."

"Yes, anything can."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I know it is frustrating. I have been and am busy this month. I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter. Also, Author's notes will now be at the bottoms of my chapters so that if you hate reading them you can skip them easily. Thanks to all readers Thanks to Spanky And Pie for reviewing. Have you read the first two yet? If not Check them out.


	15. Peter Takes A Stand

Chapter Fifteen:

Peter takes a stand

School had resumed at Hogwarts. The teachers seemed to feel that since school was nearing an end, that it was time to start piling on the homework. There was a ton of homework.

Between homework and quidditch, James did not have much free time. What free time he did have was spent with Sirius pranking, playing, and basically goofing off.

At the moment, James and Sirius were busy plotting what to do to Lupin and Pettigrew next. They had pulled prank after prank on the two, and all that had happened was that Lupin and Pettigrew ignored them. That was really annoying.

"Maybe we could throw them in the lake." Sirius suggested.

"Nah, that would just get them wet." James looked across the lake. He and Sirius were sitting under their favorite tree. "We need to embarrass them somehow."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Dunno."

"Is that Lilly?" Sirius asked, pointing across the lake.

"Where?" asked James, following Sirius's gaze. Sure enough, there across the lake, was Lilly. She was standing there, talking to someone.

"Who is she talking to?" asked Sirius.

"I dunno. It looks like Lupin." It was Lupin. He and Lilly were standing there, talking like good friends.

"He's got some nerve." Said Sirius, watching them. Suddenly, Lilly leaned over and hugged Lupin.

They wondered off somewhere together, Remus with his arm around her shoulders. Sirius, shocked, looked over at James, who looked surprised, angry, upset, and worried at the same time.

"I don't believe it." Said James at last, finally finding his voice. "How could he? He knew I liked her. Why...?" he drifted off, shaking his head.

"Come on, James."

"Why?"

"We need to have a talk with Lupin.

It was seven o' clock in the evening, and in the dorm, James and Sirius were awaiting the arrival of Lupin. He finally came in, followed by Peter. Seeing James and Sirius, they turned to leave.

"Wait a minute, Lupin." Said Sirius.

"Yeah, we need to talk." Added James.

"About what?" asked Lupin.

"I think you know what." Said James.

"No, I do not."

"About you and your girlfriend, maybe?"

"Who?"

"Lilly Evans, perhaps?"

"What?"

"We saw you two today."

"What are you talking about?"

"Play innocent, huh? We saw you two hugging."

"So?"

"So, you know I like her."

"Yes, and?"

"And stay away from her."

"James, what exactly do you mean?"

Sirius broke in. "You don't need to be trying to steal his girl. You know James has had a crush on Lilly since he met her. He wants you to keep clear of her."

Lupin's face reddened at that. "We-we aren't l-like that." He stammered.

"Sure, then what were you two doing?"

"She- She's been having s-some problems. I was j-just being a f- friend. She-she needed someone to t-talk t-to."

"Yeah, well it looked like you were being very friendly.

"We were not doing anything other than talking." Lupin turned to look out the window.

"Yeah right." James snorted. "It's bad enough that you are trying to steal her, but then you have to lie about it."

Lupin jerked around to face James. "I am not a liar. I am not lying. I cannot believe you would accuse me of that."

"It is true, though, isn't it?"

"I do not have to stand here take this. I am out of here." Lupin turned to leave. James stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. Lupin spun around and knocked his hand away. "Leave me alone, James." He said softly.

"Or what?" James took a step towards Lupin. "What if I don't? What are you going to do?" Lupin backed up against the wall.

"James, lay off." He said. "I mean it."

James took another step. "Is that a threat?"

"No, James, it is a warning."

"Really? Should I be worried? Don't make me laugh." James grabbed Remus by the collar of his shirt. "Listen-" he broke off at that point, as Lupin had ducked and pushed him away. Lupin then grabbed his shirt and pinned up against the wall. James hit him in the stomach and he let go. James then hit him right in the face, and he dropped to the floor. "What is your problem?" James asked.  
Lupin got up slowly, and with a bleeding nose, lunged at James. He would have gotten to James, had Peter not gotten in the way.

"Remus, leave him alone!" Peter yelled, pulling him away from James and to the door. "Get out of here!" He said, opening the door and pushing Lupin out of the dorm. "Out! Go! Stay out until you've cooled off!" He pushed Lupin out and slammed the door, quickly locking it.

He sighed, then turned to where Sirius was helping James up. "What is wrong with you guys?" he asked them.

"What's wrong with him? He just attacked James." Sirius countered.

"He's tired. And he should be. The full moon was last night, or maybe you guys didn't know that. And I would have tried to hit you if you had hit me first too."

"I didn't hit him when he pinned me against the wall." James replied.

"No, but you collared him. And touched his shoulder. You know he hates being touched."

"It was just his shoulder." James muttered.

"Where he was bitten!"

"Oh. Well, he shouldn't have been trying to steal my girl."

"He wasn't!"

"Oh, then what was he doing?"

"Being a friend!"

"Sure, very friendly!" James snapped, his temper rising.

"James, Remus would never try to steal your girl. It would be pointless."

"Sure. HE was-" James paused for a minute, "It would be pointless?"

"That is what I said."

"Why?"

"Ask him yourself if you want to know." Peter said coldly. "Lilly is having a hard time with her sister, who thinks that because she is a wizard, she is a freak. Her sister doesn't like her. I don't know what else Lilly is going through, but I know it is trying. She needed someone to talk to, and Remus just happens to be very trustworthy." Peter stopped for breath.

"James," he said after a few seconds, "I do not hate you, and I wish we were still friends. I never did anything to you."

"Just team up with Lupin."

"Someone had to. And anyway, I didn't want to get yelled at again. You were in a bad mood."

"I was in a bad mood?" James echoed incredulously.

"Actually, James, you were." Sirius supplied.

James sighed. "I was, wasn't I?"

"Yep." Said Peter.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Peter replied. "What about Remus?" James was silent. "Look, if you don't believe me, go talk to Lilly. Or her friends."

"Her friends?" James repeated.

"Yeah."

"Fine. I will."

"Good. Um, Sirius?"

"No, Peter, I am not mad at you. Are you...?"

"Nope."

"Good."


	16. Do You Actually Want To Know The Truth?

Chapter Sixteen:

Do You Actually Want to Know the Truth?

James set off to find Lilly's friends. He found them in the library, working on something. He walked up to them and tried to think of how to approach this touchy subject.

He needn't have worried. At his appearance, one of them, Tandy, if he remembered correctly, looked up.

"You want to know what's going on between Lilly and Remus." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh, yes. How did you...?"

"Why else would you come to us?"

"Good point. So...?"

"So they are friends. Lilly needed someone to talk to about her sister and her grandmother and her aunt and uncle."

"Huh?"

"Lilly's sister thinks she is a freak and dislikes her. With me so far?"

"Yeah."  
"Her grandmother died justtheothernight."

"Okay."

"Her aunt and uncle are getting divorced."

"Right."

"We were not able to help much, as we don't really have those problems."

"Okay."

"So Remus talked to her."

"Remus? How could he help?"

Kiki laughed at this. "How well DO you know him?"

"Well..."

"You were friends, weren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did he never talk to you?"

"Not really."

"Maybe he didn't think he could trust you."

"He knew we were there for him."

"Did he?"

"Stop it, Kiki." Tandy interrupted. "She likes to mess with people sometimes."

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself." Kiki said.

"Sure." Tandy rolled her eyes. "Why not talk to Lilly?"

"Well, um, uh..."

"She likes you, you know."

"She does?" he asked hopefully.

"Duh!" Kiki laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Go talk to her." Tandy said. "She's out by the lake."

"Okay, I will."

"GOOD!" Kiki yelled ecstatically. Tandy rolled her eyes.

Someone's sneaking up behind me, Lilly thought to herself. He isn't very quiet, either. I do not want to talk to anyone right now.

"Hi." It was James. Well, most anyone.

"Hi." She faked a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You," he said matter-of-factly, "have been crying. What is the matter?"

She sighed, then decided it couldn't hurt to talk to him. He seemed nice enough. Remus trusted him, even if they were fighting. She opened up, and told him every thing, even about talking to Remus.

"...Remus said that it's only natural for families to have problems. He said he knew it seemed that I would never smile again, in regards to my grandmother's death-we were very close-, but eventually, I would be able to accept it, even if it still hurt. I asked him how he knew, and he just gave me this sad sort of smile."

"Well, I can't really help you, I've never really lost anyone. My parents fight a lot, though."

"Why?"

"Well, dad's an auror, so he's always out in dangerous situations, and mom's a natural born worrier, so she's always upset about him being gone."

"Really?" she asked, hiding a smile.

"Yeah. Anytime Dad's gone for more than a day, she totally freaks out. She paces the kitchen muttering stuff like, 'I'm gonna get him. He'd better be all right. If he's hurt I'm gonna kill him.' You know, stuff like that.

Then when he comes home, she wraps him in a huge bear hug and exclaims, 'I was SO worried.' It's actually kind of funny sometimes."

"Does it worry you?"

"In what way?"

"That they'll split up."

"No, they been like that for as long as I can remember."

"Oh." She stood up, then turned to James. "Look, I've got to go. It was really nice talking to you. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Cheering me up."

"Oh. Hey, can I ask you something.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Are you and Remus, you know, um, going out?"

She laughed. "Of course not. We are simply friends."

"Oh. Okay."

"See ya."

"See ya."

James went up to the dorm, feeling happy. Lilly had said she enjoyed talking to him. And she and Lupin were NOT going out. Things were going well today. Sirius was in the dorm, but Peter was not. "Where's Peter?" He asked.

"Hospital Wing." Sirius said without getting up from where he was sitting.

"Why?"

"Dunno. He just said he was going there."

"He didn't say why?"

"Nope."

"Should we check it out? Make sure he's okay?"

"If you want to.""I do. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." The two boys got up went down to the Hospital Wing. They met Madame Pomfrey at the entrance.

"May I help you, boys?"

"Yes, ma'am." Said Sirius. "We're looking for Peter. Is he in here?"

"Yes. He is with Remus."

"Remus?"

"Yes, he says he fell down the stairs." All three of them knew something was up, but none of them knew what.

So, Madame Pomfrey admitted the boys with the warning to be quiet and not disturb anyone.

They found Peter and approached him quietly. "Hi." Said James.

"Hi." Said Peter, worriedly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." Peter said, looking at Remus, who was lying in a hospital bed. He was not conscious. He was very still and very pale. Paler than normal, that is.

"What happened?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know. I think he ran into Malfoy again. He never defends himself."

"Give it a rest, Peter, I'm fine." Came a hoarse whisper from Remus.

"You're awake!" Peter said happily.

"Yes, I am. How are you?"

"Well, I was worried, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Good. What were you worried about?"

"You, duh-head."

"Duh-head?" James asked.

"Yeah." Replied Peter. "For if you're being stupid."

"Oh." James said. "Are you alright, Remus?"

"Yeah, like you care." Peter could tell that Remus was joking, but James and Sirius couldn't.

"Hey, sorry, Remus. For everything."

"That's alright. I was joking, anyway."

"Me too, man." Said Sirius.

"It's fine."

"We shouldn't have doubted you." James continued. "We-"

"James," Remus interrupted, "forget it."

"But-"

"JAMES!" Remus nearly yelled, which was loud for him. "Lay off."

"Okay. Friends again?"

"Still."

"Good." James held out his out. Peter put his on James's. Sirius added his to the pile, and Remus put his on top. "Marauders forever." Said James.

"Forever." Echoed Peter.

"Always." Agreed Sirius.

"Inseparable." Remus agreed.

"Time to leave boys." Said Madame Pomfrey. "Remus needs his rest. Out." As they were run out, all the marauders could do was realize how happy they were and how much they had missed each other.


	17. Severus Snape

Chapter Seventeen

Severus Snape

The news that the marauders were back together again spread rapidly through the school. Some, like Frank Longbottom, were ecstatic to hear it. Others, mainly Slytherins who had been pleased by the lack of pranks coming their way, were furious.

Severus Snape was one of the latter. He also felt that since the jerks would no longer fight with each other, someone had to show them what it felt like to be on the receiving end of trouble. He constantly pestered the marauders, not that it was altogether undeserved.

Soon the war was centered between two different teams. One the one side was the marauders, and on the other side was the Deatheater Club, as Sirius had dubbed them. It started out innocently enough, but after the first week, things started going a little too far.

For example, the Deatheater club, being good at potions, kept turning their potions in to Windol and then blowing up what was left in such a way that not only did Windol not know where the potion came from, but also hit at least one of the marauders. The results, of course, were not very fun. The marauders were often seen going to the Hospital Wing, usually in pairs. In fact, none of them were foolish enough to go off on his own.

Madame Pomfrey soon became used to them coming and stopped bothering to ask why Sirius had donkey ears or why Peter had the beak of a toucan. In fact, the day James came in with antlers because he had messed up on the Animagus project, Madame Pomfrey didn't bat an eye. She didn't ask any questions, either.

Finally, something happened that pushed the marauders over the edge of sanity in accordance with the 'war.'

Well, it pushed three of them over the edge. The other was too upset to care.

Remus had made the mistake of going to the library alone. The others had been working on becoming Animagi. They still thought he didn't know. Oh well. Anyway, he was doing some research and had went down to the library. As luck would have it, Snape was there as well. As Remus sat down, Snape joined him.

He didn't have to worry about what anyone would think. Everybody in the school knew that the only reason that any of the members of either group would be sitting with a member of the other group would be if one of them were pestering the other.

Remus looked up from his book. "May I help you?"

"Why would I need anything from a blood traitor like you?"

"I do not know, but I am glad you think that."

"You're too much like your father."

"Am I?"

"Yes. So cocky, arrogant, self-righteous, confident, and innocent."

"I am afraid I must disagree with you there."

"You sound just like him. Act like him, too."

"I am nothing like him."

"Oh, but you are. Too bad you are on the wrong side. You can't escape it, you know. You're becoming more like him every day. One day you'll wake up just like him."

"I will not."

"We shall see."

"If the only reason you came over here is to annoy me, then good day to you."

"You should be more careful."

"Why?"

"I would hate for something to happen to your family."

"You cannot threaten me. I know what you are hinting at. I am notjoining you and your gang."

"You think you're so perfect, and want everyone to think that. What if everyone here knew the truth?"

"What truth?"

"Take a guess."

"You wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?" Snape asked, a little more loudly than needed. He was obviously trying to attract the attention of those in the library. "You don't want people to know?" People were now listening in on their conversation.

"Snape."

"You don't want people to know that your Daddy's in Azkaban?"

"Not another word."

"What was he in for? Oh, wait, I remember. He was a Deatheater. He tortured muggles and mudbloods. Didn't they actually throw him in for murder?"

"Stop."

"Why? I think people have a right to know that your Dad was a murderer. It wasn't the first. Do you miss him? I heard that you covered up for him. I know you refused to testify against him, even though they say you were there. Did you help?"

"Quit."

"Who did he murder? Wasn't it Creevey? Wasn't he an Auror? Didn't he have children?"

"Stop, Snape."

"So, did you help?"

"Snape."

"Just answer the question. Is it that difficult?"

"Stop."

"I bet you did."

"SHUT UP SNAPE!"

"Or what, Lupin?"

"LUPIN DIDN'T SAY THAT. I DID."

"And who are you?"

"Liz Creevey, and if you do not shut your big mouth this second, I will personally make sure that you cannot speak for at least a month." A third year girl with dirt blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes was addressing Snape. She wasn't very tall, but was definitely fear inspiring.

"Are you taking up for him?"

"Not a chance, moron." She scoffed. "I just don't want to hear any more. Now get out of here." He left, but not unhappily. He had succeeded in upsetting Lupin.

When he was gone, she turned to look at Remus. "Thanks." He managed to say.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you. Now you can leave, too." He got up and headed for the door. "Oh, and Lupin, if you ever speak to me again I will beat you to a bloody pulp and leave you locked in a closet where no one can find you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." He left, and went to the dorm. How could Snape do that? He had seen the looks of dislike on the faces of the fellow students. He slumped down on his bed. By tomorrow morning, probably everyone in the school would know.

Sirius had just escorted James to the Hospital Wing. Somehow their project had ended James up with antlers.

Fortunately, Madame Pomfrey hadn't asked any questions. He entered the dorm and found Peter sitting on his bed and the curtains around Remus's bed drawn, which meant Remus was hiding in there.

"Hey, Peter. Hey, Remus."

"Hi, Sirius." Peter said. Remus didn't reply.

"What's wrong, Moony?"

"He isn't talking." Peter answered.

"Why not?" Peter shrugged in reply. "What is the matter?"

Still no answer.

"If you don't talk to me I am coming in."

Moony muttered a string of nonsensical phrases which included,

"...Creevey...Liz...Snape...library...jerk...dad...told ...doomed...will know..."

"That clears up everything, Moony. Scoot over or be squashed." Sirius climbed into Moony's bed intent upon tickling him, but stopped when he saw the look on Moony's face. He looked miserable, worried, angry, and sad. Without another word, Sirius climbed back out of the bed.

"Might be wise to leave him alone for a while." Peter said.

"Right." Sirius agreed. "Let's go see how James is."

"Okay." The two went and found James, who convinced Madame Pomfrey to let him go since his antlers were now gone. Sirius quickly explained what had happened.

"Snape did something, that's for certain." Sirius finished up.

"But what?" asked Peter.

"Well, there's a Liz Creevey in Ravenclaw."

"What year?"

"Third. Lilly says she stays away from people. Lilly also says that whenever you mention Moony around her, she gets this real angry look."

"So should we talk to her?"

"One of us should."

"Maybe someone should talk to Lilly, too." Sirius suggested.

"And Snape?" Peter asked nervously.

"Good idea." Said James. "Peter, you talk to Snape. Sirius, you talk to Liz. I'll talk to Lilly."

"Uh, James?" Peter squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"Snape?"

"Oh. Uh, You talk to Liz, and Sirius will talk to Snape."

"Okay." Agreed Peter.

"Okay." Echoed Sirius.

"Let's go." Said James.

Sirius made his way to the Great Hall. Once there, he sat down at the Gryffindor table and kept a look out for Snape. Once he spotted him, Sirius got up and approached the Slytherin. "Hey, Snape." He said.

Snape turned around. "What do you want, Black?"

"I got a question for you."

"What?"

"What did you do to Remus?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I just talked."

"Making fun of him?"

"Of course not."

"True, it wouldn't bother him."

"We were talking."

"About what?"

"The truth."

"Whatever."

"I am not saying more."

"Fine." Sirius stormed off, visibly upset.


	18. Liz Is For Lizard

Chapter Eighteen:  
Liz is for Lizard  
James talked to Lilly, but the only thing he accomplished was setting up a meeting between Peter and Liz after dinner in the library. Well, the only thing he accomplished with the problem with Moony. He did some other good while there, too.  
"Well when you explain it, it's simple. It's not as much like algebra as I thought."  
"Alge-what?" James asked.  
"Algebra. It has complex equations. I thought Transfiguration was just like it."  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
"Professor McGonagal."  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
"I don't know. Thanks for helping me, though."  
"Any time. I didn't know that Ravenclaws ever needed help with anything."  
"To err is human."  
"True. Hey, I gotta go. See ya."  
"See ya."

Peter was nervous. He didn't like talking to people. But here he was, waiting to talk to Liz Creevey. How was he nonchalantly supposed to find out what he was supposed to find out. He approached her carefully. She was reading. He stood there for a minute, then spoke. "Um, hi?"  
She looked up. "Hi. Are you Peter?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, what may I do for you, Mr. Pettigrew?"  
"Well, I've been told that you are good at Defense against the Dark Arts?" She smiled slightly at this.  
"Who said that?"  
"Uh, Lilly Evans? She said you stumped the teacher once."  
"I okay at it. Why?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you could maybe, um, help me with it? I'm really bad at it."  
"I'd be glad to. Do you have your book?"  
"Yes, um, right here."  
"Well, let's see where you are." After a few minutes of working, she looked at him in mild in amusement. "No, that statement was completely off- the-wall. I have no clue how you came up with that."  
"Well, I was always told I was hopeless."  
"By the last person who tutored you?"  
"Yeah. He once said that I could probably stump Windol by confusing him."  
"Windol?"  
"Yeah, he isn't well liked."  
"I know."  
"Why Windol?"  
"Well, he has the utmost respect for Ravenloft."  
"Oh. So did he give up on you?"  
"Kind of."  
"Kind of?"  
"Well, we got in a fight and only recently got back together."  
"Was he any good?"  
"Oh yeah. He's the only person I know of that can make sock puppets interesting and teach DADA at the same time."  
"DADA?"  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts. DADA."  
"Oh. So he's that good?"  
"Yeah."  
"What was his name?"  
"Uh, Remus." She stiffened at this.  
"Lupin?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh, um, nothing."  
"Uh-huh?" he asked, not convinced.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Well, I can ask him."  
"No." she said quickly.  
"Why not?"  
"It isn't a good idea."  
"Why? What's with you two?"  
"Nothing. Good evening."  
"Why?"  
"Out."  
"Fine. Hey, what's Liz short for, Elizabeth?"  
"No, Lizard."  
"Oh."

"Weird." Sirius said. Peter had told them what had happened while he was with Liz.  
"I'll say." Agreed James. "Lizard?"  
"Not that, duh-head."  
"Oh."  
"Maybe we should talk to Moony."  
"She said not to." Peter answered. "Maybe we should wait a bit."  
"Good idea. Tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure."

The three marauders got up the next morning and ate breakfast. As they ate, they tried to ignore the whispers about their missing companion. As soon as they finished, they went to find Moony to talk to him.  
"Good thing it's a Saturday." Sirius said as they entered the dorm. "We don't have to worry about missing class."  
"Yeah." Agreed James. "Hey, Moony, we need to talk."  
"About what?" Came the soft reply from Moony's bed.  
"Liz Creevey?"  
"You heard about that?"  
"It's going around the school."  
"Figures."  
"We don't know everything. Maybe if you told us what happened, we could help. And even if we can't, you know how we worry."  
"True. You'd find out somehow anyway, you're so nosy."  
"So you're gonna tell us?"  
"I guess." Moony opened the curtains around his bed and moved to the edge. "Several years ago, six actually, my father was put on trial for murder. He was accused of murdering a Mr. Kevin Creevey."  
"Liz's father?" James asked.  
"Yes." Moony replied.  
"So that's why he's in Azkaban?"  
"No. They didn't have enough evidence to prove that he did it."  
"Were there any witnesses?"  
"One, but he refused to testify." Remus sighed. "He knew it wouldn't do any good. Of course, nobody believed that. The family just kind of assumed that he had been a part of it." It was quiet for a minute, then Sirius spoke up.  
"Then, if you don't mind me asking, what was he...?" he trailed off, uncomfortable with what he was asking.  
"Convicted for?" Moony replied. "A week later, they got him for attempted murder."  
"How?"  
"They set up a watch on him around the house. They stopped him."  
"And that is what they got him for?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who did he try to kill?" James asked hesitantly.  
"The witness."  
"Who was?" Moony didn't answer. He stood up and walked to the window. He stood there quietly, looking out. "Who was the witness, Moony?" James repeated.  
Sirius, watching Moony, realized who it had been. "You saw it. You were the witness, weren't you?" Remus turned to face them, and nodded.  
"So let me get this straight." Said James. "You saw your dad murder this guy, but refused to testify because you thought he would have killed you, but a week later, he got arrested because he tried to anyway, right?"  
"Right."  
"Wouldn't it have saved time if you had just testified?"  
"No, he would've found a way out anyway."  
"You can't know that."  
"Yes, he can, James." Sirius interrupted. "Deatheaters cover for each other. Not to mention they survive by keeping out of Azkaban. They're good at it. He would have gotten out, anyway, but probably not before mentioning that Remus is a werewolf. And that alone would have discredited and probably gotten him accused of the murder."  
"He's right, James." Remus spoke up.  
"Oh, okay then." James said. "So, you can't hide in here."  
"Why not?"  
"Because then everyone will be convinced that you were a part of it."  
"True." Agreed Peter.  
"He is right about that, Remus, and you know it." Sirius added.  
"Everyone will eventually get over it, anyway." James said.  
"You're right, I guess." Remus agreed.  
"Of course I am."


	19. The Prank

Chapter Nineteen:  
The Prank

As James had predicted, things did die down. The fact that Remus didn't hide or act guilty helped quite a bit. In the mean time, Sirius and the others were furious at Snape for causing this trouble. Sirius especially, was angry. He had already gotten several detentions for hexing Snape on several different occasions. Today, Sirius was especially upset about it, tonight being the full moon. He always worried extra about Moony on these nights.  
Sirius was sitting in the library, doing homework. James was at Quidditch practice, and Peter was in the Hospital Wing with green skin. As he worked, a shadow fell across his paper. He looked up. It was Snape.  
"What do you want?" Sirius snapped.  
"I was wondering where your pathetic friends were."  
"None of your business."  
"Speaking of friends, your friend Lupin is up to something."  
"Oh."  
"He sneaks out at night. I've seen him down by the Whomping Willow at night. I wonder what he could be up to."  
Irritated, Sirius replied. "Oh?"  
"It's very suspicious. I wonder if the teachers know what he happens to be doing. What could he be doing down there?"  
Having had enough, Sirius lost his temper. "Well, Snape, if you go down to the Willow, there is a knob on the tree. If you poke it with a stick, it freezes, allowing access to a tunnel underneath the tree. Now, leave me alone!" He got up and stormed out of the library. He went up to the dorm, where James had just gotten out of detention. He was looking out the window. It was nearly sunset.  
"Hey, Sirius, come look at this. Some idiot's playing with the Whomping Willow."  
"Snape?"  
"Yeah, Lucky guess...how did you know?" Sirius quickly relayed the whole thing to James, who paled considerably. "Why did you do that?"  
"He made me mad."  
"SO? Do you have any idea what could happen?"  
"Yeah, Snape could get the crap scared out of him."  
"No, Snape could get killed. We've gotta stop him."  
"Oh, yeah, how?"  
"Go get Dumbledore."  
"Okay, how's that gonna-"  
"Have him meet me at the Willow."  
"James-"  
"GO!" Now somewhat worried, Sirius went to find Dumbledore. But surely nothing bad would really happen. Snape wasn't that stupid.

James ran down to the Willow. Out of breath, he prodded the tree, and took off down the tunnel. He caught up with Snape as he was about to open the door.  
"Snape!" Snape turned around.  
"What?"  
"Don't open that."  
"Why? What are you hiding? Something you don't want the teachers to know about, I bet." With that he opened the door and went in. Not knowing what else to do, James followed.  
Remus had just started transforming. As he changed, Snape and James stood frozen with amazement and fear. Soon there stood a wolf where Remus had been. It growled, and lunged at Snape.  
Coming to his senses, James pushed Snape out of the way. "Get to the door!" he yelled, wishing he hadn't forgotten his wand. The creature turned on him, and attacked. He dropped to the floor, and the creature missed him. Almost. It scratched his arm. He fell, but jumped up and ran for the door. He made it barely. As he slammed the door, the beast howled.  
He turned to Snape, who was very pale. "Are you hurt?"  
"No." He managed to say. Then, regaining his composure, "I am sure Dumbledore will be surprised to find out that you and your friends just tried to kill me. I suppose you chickened out at the last moment. Well, don't worry, Dumbledore will hear of this." He stormed down the tunnel. James followed.  
Waiting outside of the Willow were Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Windol, Ravenloft, McGonagall, and Sirius. All of them looked worried. Madame Pomfrey came forward to check them over. Covering up his arm, James said calmly as possible, "I'm not hurt, Madame Pomfrey, just tired. Honestly, if I were, I would tell you. I know what could happen." Surprisingly enough, Madame Pomfrey believed him.  
"Now, if you will all come with me, we will discuss this in my office." Dumbledore said sternly. They went up to his office, and all sat down. "First of all, Mr. Black. What possessed you to tell Mr. Snape how to get into the Willow?" Dumbledore was not angry, simply worried and disappointed.  
Sirius looked down at his feet. "I don't know, sir." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't think. I know that isn't any excuse. I didn't think he'd actually do it. I know it was wrong, though."  
"Mr. Black, realizing what could have happened, what almost did happen, is punishment itself. However, you have detention for a month." Snape snickered quietly. "And you, Mr. Snape. Why did you go in there?"  
"I had no idea that it was dangerous, Headmaster."  
"And yet the teachers said to stay away from the Willow. Why would we have said this?"  
"I don't know, sir."  
"You will not mention this to anyone. No one is to know of Mr. Lupin's condition. Understand?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"You also have detention for a month for going into a forbidden area."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Mr. Potter."  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Do you realize, that in your attempt to rescue Mr. Snape you could have been hurt, bitten, or killed?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Then why did you go in there?"  
"Well, sir, if anything had happened to Snape, Moo-Remus would have been held responsible, even if he couldn't help it. I didn't want anything to happen to him." He paused for a minute. "Plus, I didn't want Snape to get killed. He may be a jerk and a Slytherin, but he doesn't deserve to die."  
"Well, then. I believe this has been taken care of, except for Mr. Lupin." Said Dumbledore. "And that will be taken care of in the morning."  
"Sir?" said James anxiously. "Remus isn't in trouble, is he? After all, no one was hurt."  
"No, Mr. Lupin is not in trouble."  
"Good."  
After being dismissed, Sirius and James went to the dorm.  
"He's going to hate me." Sirius moaned as he slumped into bed.  
"Why?" asked Peter, who was back from the Hospital Wing.  
James and Sirius told Peter what had happened. When they finished, Peter shook his head. "I'd be mad, you know."  
"Yeah." Said Sirius glumly. "Hey, you guys don't hate me, do you?"  
"No." James shook his head. "You just didn't think and as a result nearly got Snape killed. It could've been worse We don't hate you."  
"Good night, guys, I'm exhausted." Said Peter.  
"Good night." Said James, going to bed himself.  
"Good night." Said Sirius.


	20. How Do You Say Sorry?

Chapter Twenty:  
How Do You Say Sorry?  
Remus groaned softly as he regained consciousness. He was in the shack, lying on the floor. He faintly remembered that something had happened last night. Something bad. As he pulled himself into a sitting position, Remus tried to remember what it was. It had something to do with James, that much he knew. Remus checked to see how badly he had injured himself the night before.  
Not finding any bones broken, he slowly stood up. He was dizzy, but not as hurt as usual. He wondered why. He slowly sniffed the air, and smelled blood. Probably just his own, though. He slowly walked over to the door. There were scratches in it. He remembered attacking the door, but couldn't figure out why.  
He walked slowly through the tunnel. He still couldn't remember what had happened. He decided he would go straight to the dorm to figure it out. It is hard to think in the Hospital Wing, anyway.  
He dragged himself into the common room. Peter was there. Peter saw him and smiled nervously. "Hi. How are ya feeling?" he asked softly.  
"Alright, I think." He replied. His voice was very hoarse. He could barely speak.  
"James and Sirius are upstairs." Peter said quietly.  
"Thanks." Peter perked up slightly.  
"No problem."  
Remus pulled his tired body up the stairs to the dorm. There Sirius was sitting on the bed, looking downcast. James was sitting on his bed, rubbing his arm. "Hi." Remus said hoarsely. Sirius jumped and mumbled "Hello" gloomily. "Hi." Said James. James. Suddenly it all came rushing back to his memory. Snape coming in. James following. Him attacking them. Nearly biting James. His knees buckled and he sank to the floor, breathing hard. He had injured James. Had he bitten him? Had he scratched him? And Snape. Snape knew. He would probably tell people. Dumbledore would find out about last night. And he, the werewolf would at least be expelled, if the ministry didn't get involved. Was James okay? "Remus, come back to us." It was James. "Get a grip. Focus on my voice. Are you okay?" The voice pulled him back to reality. "James, are you okay? I attacked you. What about Snape? Was he hurt? Does Dumbledore know yet? Why-" "Chill out." James interrupted. "Sit down on the bed, and we'll clarify what happened." Not knowing what else to do, Remus sat down. "First, Snape is fine and uninjured. Dumbledore knows. You are not in any trouble as it wasn't your fault. Snape has been forbidden to tell anyone about you. I am fine."  
"No he's not." Sirius disagreed. "His arm is hurt." James shot him a venomous look.  
"Let me see it." Remus said to James.  
"I'm fine, it's really just a scratch."  
"James." Remus said sternly. James sighed and rolled up his sleeve, defeated. There was a horrible gash in his arm, but it was definitely not a bite, so James wouldn't be cursed. It was bad enough, though. "Sirius, look in my trunk, I have some bandages there. Get them for me please." Remus quickly got the materials needed and began taking care of James's arm. "This is going to sting a bit." He said as he cleaned the wound. James gritted his teeth, and didn't cry out. Remus quickly finished cleaning it and bound it up securely. "You should be fine, but I would be careful with that arm for a while." "Thanks." "So how did Snape...?" James quickly explained what Sirius had told him about the encounter with Snape. As he talked, Remus grew pale, but otherwise remained calm. When he finished, the room became silent. James and Sirius sat silently, waiting for Remus to blow up. He didn't. He simply sat there, staring out into space. "Remus?" Sirius asked tentatively. "What?" Remus asked softly with his head in his hands. He looked-and sounded-exhausted. He seemed older, and more weary than they had ever seen him. "Please say something." "What do you want me to say. I don't-" There his voice broke, and he stopped, at a loss for words. "Are you mad?" "No." He sighed softly. "I'm just-I don't know-I mean, disappointed, I guess. I trusted you. And I know you didn't think about what could happen. You don't. You never do. You mean well, but you're so careless about things. I guess I thought-hoped," he corrected himself, "that this would be different. That you would be careful. I'm not mad, just confused. What am I supposed to think? Of course I'll forgive you if you ask, I already have, but can I trust you?" He stopped there, not having anything else to say. His voice had started out shaky, but had steadily grown stronger, even though the volume stayed the same, barely above a whisper. Sirius got up to leave, reached the door, then turned to Remus. "I'm sorry." "It's alright. Like I said, I forgive you." "Thanks." "Your Welcome." Sirius left, and Remus went to sleep.


	21. Aftermath

Chapter Twenty-one:  
Aftermath

The marauders finished their third year, as did all of the other third years. Remus did forgive Sirius, but became slightly more distant from him that he had before the prank. This strained the marauders' relationship somewhat, but they survived. They all passed final exams, with Remus helping Peter greatly. Lilly Evans also did well, and started hanging out with the marauders more.  
Oddly enough, the marauders found themselves dreading summer when they would be separated from each other, although they promised to get together. Another year passed, and the marauders went home for the summer  
The End.


End file.
